I Won't Give Up
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Freddie won't give up on Seddie. How Long will it take for him to win Sam's trust back?
1. The Meeting

I Won't Give Up

Sam & Cat

Jade, Freddie, Beck, Robbie, Brad, some Carly, and Gibby included.

Couples: Cabbie, Bade, Crad, and Seddie

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Sam Puckett woke up covered in sweat and a glare in her eyes again. She had another dream about Freddie coming to _Sam and Cat's Super Rockin' Fun-Time Babysitting Service_ to try to win her back. She looked at the other side of the room and saw that Cat had gone to school. Normally she would fix some bacon, eggs, and coffee and get started on school too but she couldn't shake the feeling that one of these days that dream would come true. She wouldn't know what to do if it does. No doubt she loves Freddie but he broke her heart. Could she trust him again? She didn't know. She turned her phone on and saw that she had 4 missed calls. 1 from Brad, 1 from Carly, 1 from Gibby, and 1 from Freddie. She listened to Carly's first.

"_Hey Sam, I have some exciting news. Call me back ASAP."_

Then Gibby.

"_Hey Sam, I just wanted to tell you that business at "Gibby's" has really gone down since you left and so Franklin is making me shut it down." _

Then Brad

"_Hey Sammie, I just want to say that we really miss you & Carly and so we made something on the iCarly site you girls should really see."_

And finally even though I really shouldn't Freddie.

"_Hey Princess Puckett, I just want to say that I really really miss you and my mom, T-Bo, and my coach is going to be gone for a few months so I'm coming to L.A. to visit you. I really need to talk to you."_

Oh No!

Latter that day

"Hi Sam, I'm home!"

"Hey Cat. Who are they?"

"Oh them. These are my friends Robbie, Beck, and Jade."

"Hey aren't who one of the girls from iCarly?" Beck asked

"Yep."

"I loved your web-show." Robbie said.

"Me too," said Beck & Cat.

"I loved messing with Lewbert," Jade said.

"Thank you one of my fav bits," Sam said nervously.

"Sam why do you look so nervous?" Cat asked

Sam was pacing the living room biting her nails.

"Okay do you remember our technical producer Freddie?"

"The one who you scream at in your sleep."

"Yes. Anyway he's coming down here to visit me."

"That's bad."

"Yes. Anyway I need to run down to the store for some more snakes and fried chicken."

"Okay."

"If you see a brown haired boy with a somewhat muscular upper body asking for me tell him I said to get lost and then slam the door in his face."

"KK."

She left.

"I wonder what happened," Robbie said.

"All I know is that Freddie is her ex-boyfriend. And that the night they broke up they said I love you to each other and then "made love"."

"Something must have happened after they broke up that made her so mad," Beck said.

45 Minutes Latter

Someone rang the door bell.

"Ding dong."

"I'll get it," Beck said.

He opened the door and saw none other then Freddie Benson standing there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sam Puckett. Is she here?"

"She told us to tell you that she says get lost," Cat said.

"Wait before you slam the door in my face. Can you give these to her?"

He handed Cat a letter and a sticky note with an address on it.

"Tell her that this is where I'll be staying when she wants to talk."

"We will."

Then the door was slammed. When Freddie was about to leave he was Sam riding in the driveway on her motorcycle with bags of food.

**AN- I would listen to I Won't Give Up by Jason Marz while your reading this**

"Sam!" He yelled.

She tried to run inside but he was to fast for her.

"Sam please just give me 5 minutes."

"No Freddie leave me alone."

"Please."

"Fine 5 minutes."

She sat the bags on the ground and stared at them so she wouldn't look into his beautiful & mesmerizing eyes.

"I know your really mad at me and I know I was a jerk to you but I want to say I'm very, very sorry."

"You think one stupid apology is going to make me forgive you. I trusted you with everything. I told you stuff that not even Carly knows. You broke my heart Freddie. You hurt me worst then Jonah & Pete ever did."

"I know Sam but I can explain everything."

"No I don't want to hear it. Just go back to Seattle and leave me alone."

"No. I'm not going back to Seattle until I explain everything to you. I'll stay here the rest of my life if I have to."

"Then do It. You broke my heart Fredward Benson I'm never trusting or talking to you again."

"I'm not giving up. Never! I know that someday I'll be successful winning your trust back and I'll do what ever it takes however long it takes to do it. As Jason Marz says I won't give up on us."

"You be waiting your entire life then because you are never winning my trust back," She said as she ran back into her apartment.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam said as she ran up to her room with a bucket of friend chicken in her hands and tears running down her face.

"I've never seen her like this before," Cat said.

"I wish we could do something to help her," Beck said.

"Me too," Robbie, Jade, and Cat said.


	2. The Web-Chat, The Letter, & The Kiss

I Won't Give Up

Sam & Cat

Chapter 2: The Web-Chat, The Letter, & The Kiss

"Sam? Sam? Are you okay?" Cat asked latter that evening.

"I'm fine."

Since Carly was suppose to video chat soon she had to make sure that my face didn't look like I was crying. She couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Carly to web-chat me and ignoring calls and texts from Freddie."

10 minutes latter

"Hi Carly. What's the big news?"

"I have a date tonight!"

"No way!"

"Yeah. His names Mario."

"Is he hot?"

"Gorgeous. He is captain of the football team, really smart, has a sister in the air force which he lives with, and he was a huge fan of iCarly!"

"No way! Now you won't ran out of things to talk about."

"I know! Let me show you a picture."

"OMG he is so gorgeous!"

"I know!"

"So what are you planning on wearing?"

"I'm thinking my black dress with silver stars and the silver boots you got me for Christmas."

"Cute."

"Oh so can you tell me how to say You look very handsome tonight, a small vegetable pizza and a leafy salad please, and a water is fine in Italian?"

"You look very handsome tonight is Sembri molto bello stasera. A small vegetable pizza and a leafy salad please is una piccola pizza di verdure e un'insalata verde si prega di. And a water is fine is Un acqua va bene."

"Thanks Sam."

"No prob kid. Oh and tell him this Mi spezzi il cuore di Carly vengo giù per l'Italia e spacco la faccia e il resto di voi." {You break Carly's heart I'll come down to Italy and break your face and the rest of you too.}

"What?"

"Nothing. Just tell him."

"Okay. Well I better go get dressed."

"Okay kid. Have fun. Oh and tell me the deets."

"Okay. Bye Sam."

"Bye Carls."

***She closes the laptop*******

"Sam?"

"Yeah Cat."

"Freddie wanted us to give this to you."

"I can't read it. You do it."

"KK. It says..."

_Dear Sam,_

_I know you are really mad at me but I can explain everything. First starting with Carly._

_ Two years ago when Carly and I "dated" every time we kissed it felt empty and sparkless. It felt like I was kissing my sister. That is all I think of Carly is of a little sister. 6 months ago at _**Gibby's **_after you left to refill your butter sock I was talking to Gibby about us. He said the only way I could try to win you back is by making you jealous. He told me two pretend to have a crush on Carly again to make you jealous. It would since at the time but after seeing you so heartbroken I stopped. The kiss in the iCarly studio was closure for Carly & I it meant nothing romantically to either of us. I raised my hands in the air because it made me realize after this who time how much you mean to me._

_ Sam, I love you. I love you more then anything in the world. When you left I felt like a piece of me left with you. Every time we kiss or touch electricity runs through my body and I feel sparks and fireworks going off in my head. After the whole Carly thing I tried to be more abnormal which is what the whole Pear Store thing was. And the I don't care about you thing at Nora's was a heat of the moment thing I didn't really mean it. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do to win your trust back because without you I'm miserable. _

_I'm so really, very, sorry for what I did to you. I know this letter won't fix everything but I hope it will help._

_Love,_

_Freddie _

At the end of the letter Sam felt her heart stating to mend back up and memory's flooding back into her head. She took the letter & hugged it. Her phone rang again and saw that it was Freddie again.

"Hey Nub."

"Hi Sam."

"I want to talk to you in person."

"Okay. What about tomorrow in my motel room. "

"K. See you there."

***She Hung Up***

"Do you mind watching Olivia & Oliver by yourself tomorrow?"

"No it's fine."

The Next Day

"Hi I'm looking for Freddie Benson's room."

"19-D."

"Thank You."

She knocked on his door and he opened his arms for her. She ran into them and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest while he put one hand on her back and one on her hair.

"I'm going to guess you read the letter."

"Yes. Your right it doesn't fix everything but it does help."

"Sam I love you and I will do anything to make things up to you."

Before he could process what was happening she put her lips on his. Within a few seconds there kiss deepened and there tongues explored each others mouths. Freddie had his hands on her soft cheeks caressing them while Sam still had her arms wrapped around his waist. After a few minutes the pulled away and put there foreheads together.

"I think we should talk," they said simultaneously.

They both sat on his bed preparing them selves for the second most emotional talk of their relationship.


	3. The Conversation and Sam has a crush

I Won't Give Up

Chapter 3: The Conversation and Sam has a crush

"Okay lets talk," Freddie said.

"Okay listen that letter that you wrote it's really sweet and I appreciate it but I still don't trust 100% ."

"Oh."

"I think that until I do we should stay friends."

"Friends."

"I know that you love me and I might still have a little bit of feelings for you but not enough to open up to you again just yet."

"Okay."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until I make things up to you and you can trust me again. So a while."

"What about school?"

"I graduated early but I'm still going to wake with the rest of our class. For Carly, Spencer, My mom, and my coach."

"Oh. Well you can't stay in this motel forever. I'll cut you a deal Benson."

"Okay."

"I'll let you stay on the sofa bed at Cat and my apartment if you do these 3 things."

"What?"

"Help me and Cat out when ever we need it, clean up after the kids after they leave, and do the shopping."

"Okay. Deal."

They shook hands and hugged.

The Next Day

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hi Cat."

"Oh No Freddie's here should I kick him out."

"No No. He's cool kind of."

"Ha. Ha," Freddie said statistically

"He is actually going to stay here for awhile."

"Oh. Cool."

"Hey are we babysitting today?"

"Yeah. 2 little girls named Sophia and Megan Adams."

"How old are they?"

"Megan's 5 and Sophia is 3."

"You are going to be back from school in time to help me with right?"

"No today I'm going Prom Dress shopping with Tori and Jade."

"Oh Yeah. I forgot."

"Freddie can help you though right."

"Yeah Sure. Have fun."

**Cat leaves**

"Are you okay Sam?"

"Yeah. It's just times like these that I miss Carly."

"Well I'm sure your hungry. Bacon and eggs?"

"Thanks. I'm going to get dressed and get started on school."

Latter that day

**Door bell rings**

"Hi I'm Matt. These are my sisters Sophia and Megan."

Matthew Adams is tall, tan, muscular but skinny, single, smart, and nineteen years old.

"Hi. I'm Sam."

"Hey aren't you one of the girls from iCarly."

"Yeah."

"You know just between us I liked Carly but I always preferred you."

"Really."

Freddie Benson stood in the kitchen watching someone hit on his girl. He felt the urge to punch him into next week as jealousy took over his body. He saw Sam giggling and twirling one of her curls.

"Alright Soph and Megs I'll be back latter."

"Good luck on your test Bubby," Megan said.

"Bye Bye," Soph said.

He kissed his sisters heads and stepped out of the apartment.

"Bye Sam," He said as he winked at her.

"Bye," Sam said flirtatiously.

"Mad," Soph said as she pointed to Freddie.

Freddie had face was turning as red as a tomato, he's knuckles were white from holding them into fists, and he had fire in his eyes.

"Let's play," Megan said pulling on Sam.

"Yeah. Lets play," Sam said daydreaming and not noticing Freddie.

4 Hours Latter

"Hey Matt. Soph and Megs Matt's here"

"Hey Sam. Are you busy Saturday night?"

"Nope."

"Well my friend Danial is throwing a huge birthday party and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

"Yes I would love to. "

"Cool pick you up at 7:00."

"See you then."


	4. Sam & Matt?

I Won't Give Up

Chapter 4: Sam & Matt?

"Hey Sam," Cat said.

"Hi."

"You look nervous."

"This is my first date since Freddie."

"You haven't been on a date for 11 months?"

"No."

"Well don't worry."

"Shouldn't you be at you prom."

"Robbie should be here any minute."

"So should Matt. How do I look?"

She was wearing a white ruffled skirt, black boots with chains, and a ruffled black top with a white vest and her hair in a half ponytail. While Cat was wearing a red strapless dress, a black leather jacket, and black heels and her hair curled.

"Hot. Me?"

"Great."

"I'll be home late," Both girls said simultaneously.

"Cat Robbie's Here!" Freddie yelled.

"Bye Sam."

"Have fun."

"You too."

Freddie almost dropped his laptop when he saw Sam. They way the sunlight bounced off her curls made her look like an angel.

"Hey Nub."

He had to look down at the ground so she wouldn't notice that he was staring at her.

"Hey. Um What time will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Well have fun."

"Thanks."

**5 Minutes Latter**

"Oh Matt's here."

"Bye."

***30 Minutes Latter***

"Hey Danny," Matt said.

"Happy birthday," Sam said.

"Hey. Who's the chick?"

"This is Sam. She babysat my sisters."

"Hey aren't you from iCarly?"Danial asked.

"Uh Hah."

"Come on lets dance," Matt said.

"Okay."

"So what time do your parents want you home?"

"I don't live with one of my parents."

"Why?"

"My dad left when I was 5 and my mom is addicted to sex and alcohol so she has never really payed attention to me."

"So who did/do you live with?"

"I pretty much lived with Carly and her big brother but after Carly left and I moved to L.A. I now live with Cat and my my um friend Freddie."

"You live with Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. And your just friends?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh."

"But you don't have anything to worry about."

"Well good."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Your parents?"

"My dad committed suicide after Sophia was born for reasons I can't say and my mom went back into drugs and alcohol so right now she is in a rehabilitation center. She is going to be in there until Megan is 13 and Sophia is 11."

"8 years!? Who is watching over them?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah. My parents were only children, both my grandpa's and my mom's mom are dead, and my dad's mom has been diagnosed with cancer 3 times in the past 4 years. So because my mom is so into drugs CPS said that I need to raise them."

"But you only 19!"

"Yeah I'm doing online college right now but in 4 years when Megan's is in 4th grade and Sophia's in 1rst I'm going to Culinary Arts school part time."

"You want to be a chief/baker too."

"Yeah."

"I want to own my own bakery someday."

"That's awesome."

Then the song You Can Come To Me By Austin Moon & Ally Dawson came on and when the clock struck midnight we kissed. We have so much in common she thought to her self. The only problem is that the kiss was just the way Freddie described it when he kissed Carly sparkless and empty. What am I going to do?


	5. Sam & Freddie Moving On

I Won't Give Up

Chapter 5: Sam & Freddie Moving On

"Um, listen Matt." She said after they pulled away.

"What?"

"Cat and I have twin two year olds to take care of tomorrow so I should get home and go to bed."

"Okay."

The entire ride home was silent. As soon as we got to my apartment he tried to kiss Sam on the lips but she turned my head away before he could.

"Goodnight Matt."

"Goodnight."

She saw him drive away and ran into the apartment. She saw Freddie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Sam how was the..."

He couldn't finish the question because Sam ran up to her and Cat's bedroom. Curious Freddie followed her and listened as she put Carly on speaker phone and started to pace around the room.

"_Hey Sam! I was just about to call you."_

"Carly I need to talk to you."

"_Oh. How was the party and Matt?"_

"It turns out Matt & I have a lot in common."

"_Like what?"_

"We both don't have our dads, our moms are both addicts, we both want to work with food in the future, and we both have sisters."

"_Awww."_

"And he gave up Yale after his dad committed suicide and his mom went to a rehabilitation center to raise his little sisters."

"_He sounds perfect."_

"He is but there is just one problem."

"_What?"_

"Okay we were slow dancing and at midnight we kissed."

"_How was it?"_

"Terrible!"

"_He wasn't a good kisser?"_

"It's not that. There just was not sparks or fireworks or anything!"

"_Well maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this."_

"Like what?"

"_Well the only guy that you have kissed before tonight was Freddie right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Your mind and body just needs to get used to someone else. They have only been introduced to one guy."_

"Yeah. Yeah maybe that's it."

"_Yeah just give it some time. So anyway I have some exciting news!"_

"What?"

"_Mario asked me to be his girlfriend!"_

Freddie left while the girls started talking about Mario. He put his head in his hands. **So, this is it. **He thought. **She's really moved on.**

The Next Day

"Hey Cat," Sam said.

"Hiiiii!"

"What time did you finally get in last night?"

"2:00 we went to the after prom party at Tori's house."

"What time is Oliver and Olivia coming?"

"There Aunt Erica Richards is bringing them around 1:00."

Freddie dropped his coffee mug at the mention of that name.

"You okay nub?"

"Did you just say Erica Richards?"

"Yes," Both girls say confused.

"I know her. Our moms were friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were best friends in elementary school. I haven't seen her in 6 years."

"That's great you guys can catch up," Cat said.

"Yeah."

Latter That Afternoon

"Sorry my brother couldn't make it he had a doctors appointment."

"It's okay," Cat said.

Erica looked around the apartment and saw Freddie.

"Freddie? Freddie Benson?"

"Hi Erica."

"Hey. I have a drivers test soon but um we should catch up."

Freddie looked at Sam happily texting probably Matt. Then he looked at Cat playing with Oliver and Olivia. Finally he looked at his old best friend smiling at him. Her bright green eyes and her black wavy hair. He sure wasn't going to give up on his love for Sam but maybe a few dates wouldn't hurt right? Meanwhile Erica was staring at the man Freddie had became his tall appearance, his kind brown eyes, his muscular body,and finally his deep voice. Then she thought about how she just found her now Ex-Boyfriend Louis in bed with another girl. Catching up with Freddie would be good for her right?

"I would love to," Freddie eventually said.

"Here's my number call me anytime."

"Okay."


	6. Happy Birthday Sam? & The Dreams

I Won't Give Up

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Sam? & The Dreams

A Month Latter

So many things have changed for the iCarly crew in the past month. Sam & Matt, Freddie & Erica, and Carly & Mario all officially became Boyfriend and Girlfriend. The owners real son tried to kick Sam, Freddie, and Cat out but luckily Freddie saved them buy telling them that he was 18 which he is. They have all really excited since Spencer got engaged to a girl named Charity and Sam's 18th birthday is coming up.

"So what are the plans?"

"Well on the 14th Matt, Sophia, Megan and his friends are throwing me a little get together. On the 15th Cat and her Hollywood Arts friends are throwing me a party. On the 16th I'm going to be back in Seattle to celebrate with you and the guys. Then on my actual birthday I'm going to be celebrating with my actual family," Sam told Carly over the phone.

"Wow you have like 4 families."

"Yeah."

"Hey maybe back in Seattle we can have a triple date as long as an iCarly reunion special."

"Triple date?"

"You & Matt, me & Mario, and Freddie & Erica."

"Don't you think that would be a little awkward ."

"Yeah but it would be fun."

A Week Latter

The 6 teens were at Petrozines on a triple date Carly was really happy but Sam & Freddie felt really awkward.

"So was Freddie a big dork when you guys were younger?" Sam asked Erica.

"He really didn't start getting into computers and stuff until after his parents got divorced."

"Oh."

The table fell silent again. 

"Well. I'm going to run to the restroom. Carly come with me," Sam said.

"But..."

"Now," Sam hissed

"What?" Carly asked

"What?! Can't you feel how awkward it is between Me , Freddie, Matt, and Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Ex's should not go on double dates with there new partners."

"Why?"

"Because it's weird and it's awkward!"

"It's not awkward between Freddie, me, Erica, and Mario."

"Because you and Freddie weren't in a real relationship!"

"Oh. Right."

"So what do you want to do?"

Go back to Spencer's and go to sleep."

"Fine."

Sam and Carly gave there boyfriends a kiss before they headed back to Spencer & Charity's apartment. Freddie gave Erica a kiss on the cheek (He hasn't kissed her lips yet because he has been to scared.) and they all headed there separate ways.

That Night

**Sam's Dream**

_She is sitting on the couch cuddling with Matt. She was leaning in to kiss him when all of a sudden he disappeared. Freddie sat in his place with a smile on his face and his beautiful brown eyes sparkling. _

"_How did you...What happened to...Why are you..."_

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

"_But..."_

_He put his hand on her cheeks and started stroking her cheeks and stared into her eyes._

_She broke and leaned in forgetting about Matt and put her lips on his. They started making out and she felt happier then ever._

**Freddie's Dream**

_He was sitting on the couch with Erica laughing as they were talking about there childhood together._

"_Be a man and just kiss her already..." He thought to him self._

_He looked into Erica's hopeful eyes and leaned in nervously. When he was close to doing it Erica was replaced by Sam. He looked at her beautiful blond hair, her smile, her soft lips, and finally her sparkling blue eyes that were full of love. He ended up losing it. He grabbed her soft face and pressed his lips on hers._

Sam & Freddie sat up and realized how much in love with each other they really are.


	7. The 3rd Emotional talk & I Get Invited

I Won't Give Up

Chapter 7: The 3rd most Emotional talk & I Get Invited

The Next Morning

"Hey Carly. Can I ask you something?" Sam asked

"Sure."

"Let's say that there's this girl who is living with her ex-boyfriend and both him and her are in new relationships but this said girl had a dream where she kisses her ex and doesn't really care that she is cheating on her boyfriend."

"Okay."

"If this said girl has some feelings for this guy but is also still in love with her ex what should she do?"

Carly knew Sam was talking about herself. She also knew that Sam is only dating Matt to try to move on from Freddie and Freddie was only dating Erica to try to move on from Sam. She knew her best friends were still in love with each other and how they were stupid they were being. She promised herself she wouldn't mettle but a little push wouldn't hurt.

"I think that this said girl should talk to her ex and see if he has the same problem as her. If he is still in love with her too then they shouldn't lead there boyfriend/girlfriend on."

"Your right. Thanks Carly."

She went across the hall to the Benson's and saw Freddie staring at his laptop in deep thought and confusion. He shut his laptop quickly when he saw her.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Hey um Benson. Ca-can we um talk?"

"Sure lets go in my room."

Sam and Freddie just started at each other for a few minutes before Freddie spoke.

"How stupid do we have to be before everyone's happy?"

Sam laughed then said. "I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Did you really leave because you don't trust me?"

She sighed.

"No. It's just that everyone had a plan for after graduation but me."

He stared at her as she continued to talk.

"Brad is leaving for California, Carly lives in Italy, Gibby's moving to Spain, Spencer's getting married, and your going to Boston in a few months."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you this but..."

"What?"

"Okay. A week after we broke up I got an acceptance letter from MIT. Full scholarship."

"That's great." Sam said sadly as she turned away from him.

He took her hand and used his other one to turn her face towards his.

"But I rejected it."

"What! Did your mom finally get to your head?"

"No it wasn't my mom. I didn't want to go there and be miserable."

"Why would you be miserable?"

"Because I wouldn't be with you."

"What?" Sam said softly.

"I would rather pay for a less important university and be with my dream girl. Then be at my dream school and be miserable."

"Do you mean that?"

"I really do. I love you Sam. I don't care if I have to go to a fricken Community College as long as I'm with you."

"I love you too."

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist but since they were in relationships they didn't kiss they just hugged.

"Okay. You break up with Erica and I'll end things with Matt."

Freddie smiled and gave Sam one last hug before they headed out.

Latter that day

Freddie and Sam both ended things with Erica and Matt. They both ended it on good terms since Freddie didn't want to loss Erica as a friend and Sam babysits Matt's sisters. Then Sam and Freddie did what they have been wanting to do for the past year. They well made-out when they were close to taking it upstairs Carly interrupted.

"Freddie, Sam open up!"

Seddie straightened them selves out and let Carly in.

"Hey Carly," Seddie said.

"Hey have your cheeked e-mails today?"

"No why?"

"Because we got an e-mail from the manager of Webicon. We have been invited to Webicon this Saturday."


	8. The End!

**AN- I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so busy with school, key club, & my Austin & Ally stories. I'll try to update my iCarly stories really soon. Anyway here is the final chapter of I Won't Give Up. **

I Won't Give Up

Chapter 8: Webicon & The Date

Carly ended up begging Gibby, Sam, Spencer, Brad, and Freddie to go to Webicon as long as Mario came too. Erica (as one of Freddie's best friends), Charity, Dice, Cat, Tasha, Wendy, and Mario all drove down or up to Oregon in Spencer's van while The iCarly gang went in a limo. Eugene here we come!

At Webicon

"Hi iCarly peoples I'm Andrew Star you lesion."

"Hey," the five teens said.

"Okay so neither of you girls are going to be really by Freddie we put you in ABC order."

"Cool."

"It will go Freddie, Gibby, Sam, Carly, and Brad."

"Thank you."

"Make sure you are at your conference hall in 45 minutes."

"No problem," Freddie said.

"Thank you Andrew," Carly said.

"Hey can you show these 7 peoples were the iCarly hall is please?" Brad asked.

"No problem come on this way."

Mario gave Carly a quick kiss on the cheek then followed the rest of them out. Carly, Freddie, and Sam all turned to Gibby.

"Okay Gibby can you do us all a favor?" Carly asked.

"What?"

"Keep your mouth shut unless you are asked a question," Sam said.

"Yep," Carly and Freddie said.

"Okay."

"Come on Fredhead I want a Fatshake," Sam said tugging on Freddie's hand.

"Coming Babe."

"Watch out for Creddiers!" Carly yelled at them.

"We will," they yelled back.

30 Minutes Latter

"Erica & Mario are blended in right?" Carly asked.

"There both blended in the Seddie side with everyone else." Brad said.

"Awesome. Okay we need to get a plan going so I fan war won't break out this time," Gibby said.

"Maybe we should break Seddie up first," said Brad.

"Yo Seddie!" Carly yelled in Sam & Freddie's ears.

Sam & Freddie broke apart embarrassed and The iCarly Gang came up with a plan.

10 Minutes Latter

"You guys ready?" Andrew asked them.

"As ready as we will ever be," Carly, Sam, & Freddie said.

"Now what you all have been waiting for please put your hands together for the iCarly Gang. Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, & Brad Summers!"

***Crowd Cheers***

"Hi Everyone!" Gibby & Brad said.

"It's great to be here," Seddie said.

"We think it's amazing that you are still supporting us and the show almost a year after it ended," Carly said.

Then questions started to come up.

"Hi my name is Rachel and my question is for all of you. What are your plans for the future?"

"I'm going to go to Cal-Tech to be a director," Freddie said.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet," Gibby said.

"I'm going to a Culinary Arts School in California so I can open my own bakery or restaurant," Sam said.

"I want to be a fashion designer. I'm not sure what college I'm going to yet," Carly said.

"I'm going to go to Cal-Tech to be a computers technician," Brad said.

"Hi I'm Andy and my question is for all of you. What have you done since iCarly ended?"

"I've competed in various Fencing & Kickboxing compactions."

"I've just been focusing in school."

"I moved down to L.A. And started a babysitting service with my friend Cat."

"I've been spending a lot of time catching up with my dad."

"I've been like Gibby really focused on school."

For the next half hour was pretty decent until a girl named Sarah ruined everything.

"Hi, my name is Sarah and my question is for Brad & Gibby. Do you guys ship Seddie or Creddie?

"Well Freddie our best friend so we ship him with what ever girl makes him happy," said Brad.

"Totally," Gibby said.

"So they ship Creddie!"

"No way Sam makes Freddie a lot happier!"

"Sam makes Freddie's life miserable. Carly's sweeter to him than chocolate!"

"Damn you Sarah," Carly, Sam, & Freddie mumbled under there breath.

1 Hour Latter

The 10 teens, 2 adults, and Dice left after hundreds of attempts of calming the crowd down.

"See Carly, I told you that there would be another fan war if we went," Freddie said as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Yeah huge waste of time," Sam said as the other 8 teens agreed.

"Well we know now not to except anymore invitations to Webicon," Carly said.

"Definitely," They all said.

A Week Latter

A day after they came back from Webicon Freddie, Sam, Cat, Erica, & Dice headed back to L.A., Carly & Mario headed back to Italy, and Brad, Gibby, Wendy, Spencer, Charity, & Tasha headed back to Seattle. Freddie was pretty excited because once him & Sam got back to L.A. He was going to ask her on there second first date. He had already made reservations at Bots, bought the movie tickets, & booked plans at a dance club. He looked over at his Sam resting her head on his shoulder and smiled.

That Weekend In L.A.

Sam Puckett stood in her shared bedroom with Cat both of them trying to decide what she should wear.

"Oh what about this?"

Cat held up a short black dress with red roses on it, red leggings, her black vest, and her black boots with chains.

"It's perfect," Sam said.

She got changed, re-curled her hair, and grabbed her phone before she headed downstairs to see Freddie. Freddie stared at Sam as she came down stairs. The way her ocean blue eyes & golden locks shinned as she walked made her look like a angel his angel. Dinner and the movie went by quick and pretty soon they were dancing at nearly midnight at the dance club. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck her head resting on his shoulder while Freddie had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her in as close as he could. It was 11:55 and the song Heart By Heart **(1) **ended and I Won't Give Up started. **(2)**

"Sam," Freddie said as the song reached the chorus.

"Yeah."

"I love you," He whispered

Sam lifted her head up and looked deep into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes full of love and smiled.

"I love you too."

Freddie cupped her cheeks while Sam wrapped his arms around his waist and at the stock of midnight started kissing like there was no tomorrow. Because with Sam & Freddie whither there fighting or kissing there isn't one.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even

_fall__ to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my

_friend__ at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

**Well that's it the end of I Won't Give Up. Tell me guys should I make a epilogue or a sequel? And If a sequel what will it be named? Give me some feedback guys. Give me a name for a sequel if that's what you think I should do and I'll give you a shout out. I Don't Own Heart by Heart - By Demi Lovato & I Won't Give Up - By Jason Mraz R&R Please. I'll catch you guys soon.**

**Brittney Out :) 3 :P**


End file.
